Island Strangers
by AshTheDeathBat
Summary: Alexa was just going back to L.A. when it happend. Summaries suck. story is better than sounds.! R&R! Rated T just incase! Chapter 3 is finally up!
1. Stranded

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost or any of the original characters.

* * *

Chapter One: Stranded

Alexa walked on to the plane, Flight 815, and found her seat. She plopped down in a seat beside a friendly, but depressed looking man, fastened her seatbelt and stared at the back of the blue seat in front of her, drumming her fingers on the arm rest.

"Nervous?" A voice came from beside her.

"Just a little bit." she said.

"No reason to be," He replied, "I'm Jack."

"Alexa," She said, shaking his hand.

"Your American?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just visiting family in Sydney."

They talked for about an hour, until the plane gave a sharp jolt. She jump a small squeal and tightened her grip on the arm rest, accidentally squeezing Jack's hand.

"Its ok, this is normal." He told her calmly, then turned his attention to an elder black woman, who was panicking about her husband.

'Everything is going to be ok. Everything is going to be ok. Just calm down, Alexa, calm down.' She repeated over and over in her head. Then the plane gave another jolt, stronger than the one before. She looked out the window, nothing seemed wrong, then she heard popping coming from all over the plane. Oxygen masks, all of them falling from the ceiling on the plane. She started shaking and sweating, she couldn't grasp the mask she was shaking so badly. Then she heard it, the back of the ripping off.

'This isn't happening,' she thought to herself, desperately trying to grasp the oxygen mask. Finally she grabbed hold of it, pulled it to her, and the mask ripped off.

"Great," she thought out loud. The last thing that she remembered was falling.

Alexa woke up laying on the sand, head, throbbing. She heard the sound of screaming people and roaring engines. She opened her eyes everything was blurry, reaching up she felt her head, looking back down at her hand, she noticed there was something on it. She attempted to see what it was, she could only make one conclusion, blood. Alexa stood up and wandered around, vision getting a little better, but not much.

"NO! NOT THAT WAY!" she heard someone scream over the roaring engines. The next thing she knew she was being tackled.

"What were you thinking?" An outraged voice screamed at her. "You were headed toward the engines!" She recognized the voice, it was Jack. He helped her up and ran her away from all the danger. "Stay here." he ordered.

Alexa doesn't know how long she sat there, her vision was almost back to normal. As she looked around she saw devastation and destruction , the plane looked like it had split into three parts. The tail and the cockpit were nowhere to be seen. People were running around, looking for loved ones. She looked around, deep into thoughts. She placed her and upon her head and winced, it was still bleeding.

"Get away from there!" she head a faint voice yell over the monstrous engines. The there was an explosion that made the whole island vibrate. Alexa was knocked over from her from her sitting position and flat on to her back. She saw a huge piece of flaming wreckage flying toward her. Giving a cry, she rolled away from it with what little strength she had in her. Alexa crawled to a nearby tree and leaned back against it closing her eyes.

'Why me?' she thought. 'Why _me_?

TBC

* * *

There's chapter one. Thanks for reading. Please review. Next Chapter might be longer, depends on what people think of it. 


	2. Dangers of the Island

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost nor do I know any of the actors from the show. That would be so cool though!

Chapter 2: Dangers of the Island

"Your head seems to have stopped bleeding. Your lucky your impacted with the ground wasn't very hard, the cut's not very deep." Jack told Alexa. She wasn't sure how he could tell he only had a flashlight, and it was pitch black on the island, despite the fact of the fires glowing a few yards away.

"That's good," She replied. " Still hurts though."

"Oh, it'll hurt for a while." Jack said, wrapping the white gauze around her head.

"Fantastic." She said, sarcastically.

He laughed, "I'll keep checking up on you, and make sure everything is alright."

"Thanks Jack," She said, walking out of tent a few of the survivors had made for the people who were injured. She looked at the ocean while she walked, she loved being at beaches, everything was usually so calm. Not this beach, this beach was hectic and full of chaos. The next thing she knew, she was knocked flat on her back, moaning as her head hit the ground.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" A man said, as he helped her up. He had a British accent and looked to be in his 20s.

"Oh it's fine, really." Alexa told him.

"I'm Charlie by the way."

"Alexa" She said.

"Nice to meet you," He said and hurried off.

She watched him run off then turned and walked away. She looked around and saw some girls about her age talking. She decided to go over and see if she could sit with them.

" Can I sit here and talk with you guys?" She asked.

"Sure." One said.

"I'm Alexa." she told them.

"Hi, I'm Paris." An American girl said." How old are you?"

"Eight-teen." She responded.

"Oh my God! Me too!" Paris exclaimed.

They talked for the longest time. Alexa prodded the fire with a stick to keep it going.

"Why does your head have a that gauze stuff around it?" Paris asked, curiously.

"Good question. I'm not sure really. I can remember me trying to grab the oxygen mask, and end up ripping it out of the ceiling. I think I landed on a shell or something. Whatever I landed on, it must have fell out of the cut when I sat up." Alexa explained.

"Looks like you have some good luck." Paris said.

"Tell me about it!" She said rolling her eyes. "It's so odd how we have all this stuff in common."

"I know, like how we both think Johnny Depp is totally hot!" Paris exclaimed.

"Wait I never said that!" Alexa declared. " I told you that Dominic Monaghan was hot!"

" Oh yeah," Paris said, suddenly remembering. " You did say that Ville Valo was hot, didn't you?"

"No!" Alexa replied, practically screaming. " But Elijah Wood, don't even…"

She was interrupted by a loud noise through the jungle. Everyone raced over it, keeping there distance from the edge. Trees were being ripped up and knocked over, and weird noises were coming from that area. Alexa looked around and saw the worried faces of the other survivors. She swore that Charlie's eyes were getting ready to pop right out of their sockets.

Later she and Paris were sitting by one of the dieing fires chatting about what the mysterious creature could be.

"Maybe its an elephant…" Alexa thought out loud.

"Or monkey!" Paris exclaimed.

"A monkey?" Alexa asked, giving her a strange look.

"It could happen!" Paris yelled.

The girls howled with laughter. Ok so they weren't talking seriously about it anymore, but joking around was a great way to pass time by.

"Its weird, how all of us were strangers on the plane, never expecting to end up on an island, getting to know each other." Alexa said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah." Paris said "So, are you in college yet?"

"No, I'm starting in a month though. I'm going to be an actress."

"Really me too!" Paris said.

"Wow!" Alexa said, yawning. " I'm getting tired I'm going to go to sleep."

"Me too. Night!" Paris told her.

"Night." Alexa said, rolling onto her back. She had always wanted to sleep on the beach, under the stars, she never ever imagined that it would be while she was stranded.

A few days later she decided to go into the jungle to look for fruit. So, she found a backpack that was empty and headed into the trees.

Alexa had went a little way in, when she heard a stick snap behind her, and turned around. No one was there. She shrugged it off and kept walking, searching for any kind of fruit. Finally, she found some and climbed up the tree it was in. It was a pink-orange, looked a little like a mango. As she was picking the sweet-smelling fruit, she heard rustle below her. She looked down to see Charlie. Alexa started climbing down when her jeans got stuck on a branch, she pulled hardly on the jeans, loosing her balance, but catching it quickly. Looking down she saw Charlie take a small baggy out of his shoe, she continued to climb down.

"What's that?" She asked as her feet hit the ground.

Charlie jumped and spun around to face her.

"This? Oh, its nothing." He replied, putting the baggy behind his back.

"Really what is it?" She asked.

"Really its nothing!" He said, shuffling his feet.

Charlie began backing up, Alexa followed him. His back hit the bark of a tree, walked next to him, leaning against the tree.

"Is there something that you want to talk about, Charlie?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by the tree they were leaning against getting up uprooted from the ground with so much force it flung both of them to the ground.

TBC

There's Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 3 will be up A.S.A.P. Please review!

Thanks for reviewing guys:

angelwriter2492 and northbabii03: I will update as much as possible!

Dayna: I'm too lazy to write out the whole thing. Yes, Sawyer will be in the next chapter!


	3. Troubles

Author's Note: Due to the homework, trying to get volunteer hours in, and anything else that gets in the way, I will not be update as much as I would in the summer time. Thank you.

Ok now on with the story!

Disclaimer, Once again: I do not own Lost, any of the original characters, and yada, yada, yada. Ha!

* * *

Chapter 3: Troubles 

'Oh God!' Alexa thought as her head hit the ground, and pain blazed through it.

Jack had told her the other day, 'It's safe to take the gauze off, but don't hit your head too hard on anything.'

She wondered if it was bleeding, but didn't have the courage to check. Sitting up, she looked around for Charlie. She saw the plastic baggy Charlie had, there was something brown and powdery in it. There was only one thing that could compare to that, drugs, it had to be. Just then Charlie stooped down and picked up his baggy, and ran off.

Alexa didn't want the monster to come after her again so she sat still, waiting for Charlie to come back. She was afraid to be alone, out in the jungle where God knows what could happen. Finally, Charlie reappeared and walked over to her. A tree dropped a few feet in front of them, making them both hold their breath.

"Come on, we better be getting back to camp." He said, helping her up.

"Thanks," Alexa replied, she noticed his eyes were bloodshot. As he helped her up, she felt a little dizzy.

Charlie then gave her a weird look.

"We've got to get you to Jack." He asked worriedly.

Once they were to the edge of the trees, Charlie started to pick up his pace, dragging her behind him.

"Please! Slow down, please!" Alexa said, the world was spinning around her.

He glanced at her, and kept going at the rate. Then he started running, her head throbbed even more. Charlie must have not been watching where he was going, for he ran into Sawyer.

"Whoa, there rock-god, where ya goin'?" Sawyer asked suspiciously. Then he looked at Alexa. " Looks like you need to get to the doc."

"No, she's just bloody bleeding for the hell of it!" Charlie snapped back.

"Hey, I was just making a point!" Sawyer screamed back.

"Thanks for pointing that out, you bloody ponce!" Charlie and Sawyer started to argue.

Alexa was trying to focus on what everyone was saying, but there voices were slurring together and sounded like they were in slow motion. Everything was spinning, blurring, then it all went black.

'Is she going to be ok, Jack?'

Those were the first words that Alexa heard, as she was recovering from unconsciousness.

"Yeah, she should be waking up any…"Jack's voice trailed off as Alexa's eyes popped open, and she slowly sat up.

"You ok?" The woman who was standing beside Jack asked.

Alexa nodded and rubbed her head, there was the gauze on her head, once again.

"Gauze…" She groaned.

"Yeah, lets hope that this will be the last time you need that." He said, chuckling.

"Excuse me, doctor?" A man said entering the tent. "I have this weird rash, would you come look at it... again?"

"Sure," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Kate watch her for a moment."

"Ok." Kate told him, as he walked out of the tent.

"How long was I out for?" Alexa asked, groggily.

"A little over two hours." Kate said.

" Two hours..." Alexa repeated. "Is Charlie ok?"

"He has a few scrapes, but he's fine, just a little shaken up." Kate said.

Alexa opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone yelling 'Jack' outside. Kate helped her up and they hurried outside to see a very pregnant woman being carried by Charlie and a larger man named Hurley.

"Get her in the tent, out of the sun." Jack ordered.

Alexa's knees began to shake, she could feel them giving in, she leaned on Kate for support.

"And you," She looked up at Jack. "Go on, get back in there all we need is you passing out again."

Later, Jack said she could go, so she told Kate goodbye and walked out of the medical tent. Seeing Charlie, she walked over to him a sat down beside him, hugging her knees.

"Ah, see your feeling better." He said, smiling.

"Yeah," She sighed. " That was very sweet, what you did for Claire."

"Oh it was nothing, just doing something nice." He said, blushing.

"Have you seen Jack?" Kate's voice flowed from behind them.

They turned around and looked at her, confused.

"Well?" She repeated impatiently.

"No haven't seen him." Charlie replied.

"Been here with Charlie the whole time." Alexa said.

Kate sighed and ran off, yelling 'Jack'.

"Wonder where he could be." Charlie said looking at her.

" No clue." She said shrugging.

Hours later the sun had gone down and the fires were glowing, there was still know sign of Jack. Everyone was looking like children, lost from there parents.

"You had the bloody water?" An outraged voice echoed.

"I was just doing what was right. Jack's gone missing, someone had to take control of the situation!" An man voice yelled back. Everyone rushed over to see what was going on.

"You bloody ponce." Charlie yelled, drawing his fist back.

"CHARLIE STOP IT!" Alexa yelled, but not in time, Charlie's fist hit Boone's face making him collapse to the ground.

"BOONE!" Shannon screamed and began torace over to him, before she got to him, Boone jumped to his feet andlunged back at Charlie with full force, both of them rolled on the ground fighting.

"Guys," Alexa said, trying to pull them apart. "Come on! Stop it!" She let out ayelp as she was pulled down, by her hair, into the chaos. She felt herself being pulled up by strong arms.

"Let them settle this among themselves." Sayid told her calmly.

"Yeah, Concussion, they'll work it out soon enough." Sawyer said.

"Stop!" A familiar voice said. Everyone looked up, even Boone and Charlie.

"Jack…" Kate stuttered.

"Listen everyone, we found water and caves…" Jack began.

Over the next few days, everything seemed to be looking up, Claire finally moved into the caves, Charlie threw his drugs in the fire, and everyone seemed to be a lot happier, that is until Claire started have nightmares. They weren't any ordinary nightmares, they were night tremors, horrible dreams you can wake yourself out of. Claire's were violent, she kicked and screamed at anyone who would touch her, even Charlie.

"It's not safe here." Claire said, after about a week of the tremors. " I have to leave these caves"

"Claire stay, I'll protect you, nothing will hurt you, or the baby." Charlie said, grabbing her hand.

"I have to leave, I have to leave." She repeated, pulling away from Charlie's grasp and walked out of the caves. Alexa watched Charlie run after her, hopelessly.

About a hour later Hurley came into the caves yelling about the manifest.

"Where's Ethan?" Jack called.

"Dude, I don't know!" Hurley screamed.

"Where's Charlie?" Jack yelled, panicking. "Where is he?"

* * *

So there's chapter 3, sorry it took so long to update, I'vebeen busy lately.Most of you may havenot known what night tremors are, but now you do. I know this becauseI suffered from themuntil abouttwo years ago. Anyway, I wont be able to update during the weekend because I'm going to an Aerosmith concert in Columbus, Ohio Sunday . My dad got me tickets for my birthday (Nov. 21). Glad they're gone now.Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think of it. 

Thanks for reviewing guys!


End file.
